The present invention relates to a data communication system over which data is transmitted between a plurality of remote data terminal devices and a host processor and more particularly relates to a system for transmitting data between the host processor and a remote device over a plurality of buses having different transmission characteristics.
Present day processing systems have included a central or host processor and a plurality of data handling peripheral devices. In order to update the processing system, peripheral devices are added to the system after the system has been in operation. Where the peripheral device which is to be added requires a bus construction which is different from that of the original processing system, the cost of redesigning the processing system to the new bus configuration becomes prohibitive while reducing the attractiveness of the system in the marketplace.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a low cost communication interface adapter which enables the bidirectional transmission of data between a host processor and a remote peripheral device each constructed to operate on buses having different transmission characteristics.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a communication interface adapter which is capable of transferring data between two different bus configurations at a high rate of speed.